


Away

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [104]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester negative, Gen, Possession, Rape Reference, Sam is done with Dean's shit, possession is a metaphor for rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets possessed again. Dean makes a joke about it, and Sam's just done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr
> 
> Warnings: There is possession. Possession is a metaphor for rape and this is explicit about that. Dean is not shown in a good light and Sam is done with him.

Sam’s barely recovering, still _fucking breathing hard_ from it, when Dean cracks the first joke.

“Getting slow, there, Sammy,” he says.

“What?” Sam manages.

“Just saying, that thing was small potatoes, and it still got the jump on you. Rode you around like a trick pony.”

Sam grits his teeth. “ _You_ fucking deal with it next time then,” he says. Fending off demons is no easy task. Pushing them out once they’ve wormed their way inside isn’t impossible, not by a long shot, but it’s no walk in the park, either.

Dean snorts. “They never come after me,” he says. “Don’t want me. Wonder what makes you such a good target, Sam? They like something about you. Maybe it’s the demon blood. Maybe they just know you’re _easy_  about it…”

Sam slams his fist on the dash of the car. The effect is reduced greatly, he’s weak as a kitten right now, but Dean still squawks at Sam’s fist near his car. “Hey, don’t you–”

“Shut the hell up,” Sam says, not looking at his brother. “Shut up, Dean, do you even fucking hear yourself?”

“What’s the matter, can’t–”

“I was just fucking assaulted,” Sam snaps. “And you have–you have no idea. They do always go for me. It was strategy, for a while, and then _you_  caused some of it. Now they just like it. I’m broken in. Used. Sloppy seconds, right?” Sam smiles sardonically. “Maybe they just like that you think that of me. Asshole.”

“I don’t…”

“Angel condom, teen mom, dropped the soap. I’m easy. I get it, Dean. You notice how…how wrong this is and instead of fucking _caring_ about me you act like it’s a big fucking cosmic joke. Haha, everyone laugh at Sam. He got raped again today. Only the fifth time, and hey, I only caused two of them directly. Asshole,” Sam repeats.

He’s not steady on his feet, but he gets out of the car nonetheless.

“Where the fuck you going?” Dean demands.

“Away from you,” Sam says bluntly. “And if you follow me, so help me God, you will find out how I get the strength to throw those things out of me.”

He has to hitch into town, but he thinks a nice, relaxing stay at an actual hotel with an actual jacuzzi and an actual full-service spa for a weekend, using a credit card that will give Dean no ends of trouble next time he tries to use it, is in order now.


End file.
